nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Columbus (level)
Old Columbus 'is an add-on map part of the Revelations map pack, which is a DLC for the "Apocalypse" storyline. Old Columbus takes place in the destroyed city of Columbus, Ohio. Backstory The war between Soviet Russia and the United States ended in 1972, as well as the global zombie outbreak. The US decided it was time to rebuild. America was rebuilt rather slowly, but was soon finished in 1975. America had been renamed as "New America", and once again become a thriving metropolis full of life, houses, factories and buildings, and vehicles. However, using extremely advanced technology for their time, the rebuilders had made the cities in the US large, domed, and technologically advanced. An enormously gigantic "bowl" overtop the medium sized cities. These "bowls" (correctly known as "Shields") protected the city from attack. Even though these technologically advanced cities were constructed, wastelands still remained. Left-over cities that had not been rebuilt were simply abandoned and left to rot. After the Battle of Old Los Angeles' semi-success, the US government approved the demolition of any non-rebuilt city in New America. One of these cities was Old Columbus. Four Central Intelligence Agency Special Activities Division agents were sent to Old Columbus to place charges around the city in order to demolish it. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - The C.C.C.P. zombies are the most common type of zombie in the map. Because they are over ten years old, the zombies' skin has become ripped, dry, and brittle. Parts of bone are now visible in varrious parts of their body. Their faces are albino white. These zombies will roll and stumble when attacking the player sometimes. *American zombies - The American zombies are second type of zombie seen in the map. These zombies' skin is also ripped, dry, and brittle, and their faces are pale. American zombies will not stumble and roll though. *Aliens - The last enemy in this map are Aliens. The Aliens, when informed about the state of the world, secretly sent task forces to America to recover documents and information about the human race. The Aliens look the same as the ones in Area 51. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *M4 Carbine *M5A2 Folsom Carbine 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. *Auto-Changer Machine - The Auto-Changer will appear in a section of the map (usually the basement). When used for 950 (just like the Mystery Box) it will bring up a random weapon, which will then replace the weapon the player is currently holding. For the most part, it is a Mystery Box but with a risk. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿﻿ Category:Old Columbus Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith